


Spongebob helps Squidward get it all out

by imperialsnot



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M, Snot, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialsnot/pseuds/imperialsnot
Summary: Squidward discovers a hidden fetish and Spongebob is pleased to serve





	Spongebob helps Squidward get it all out

Spongebob leaned over the counter window - 

"You like glory holes, don't you Squidward"

Squidward's expression went from uncomfortable to shocked, and he ran into the Krabby Patty safe in the back and slammed the door shut. After a few minutes, however, he heard a drilling sound, and eventually a 1.5" drill bit popped through the door, leaving a hole just big enough for his turgid nose.

"Do you smell it? That smell, the kind of smelly smell. A smelly smell that smells... smelly." said Spongebob in a high-pitched voice. 

The temptation was too high. Squidward kneeled down, squishing a krabby patty with every one of his knees and eased his nose through the hole. After a moment's pause, Spongebob took his nose into his mouse and started sucking. Squidward's sinuses evacuated instantly - he hadn't been this decongested in his life! Spongebob cleaned the snot off his chest and looked through the hole

"Can I get some extra salt?"


End file.
